


Bad Education

by mephistozero



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	Bad Education

When Ravus began his life as a hostage in Niflheim, Ardyn treated him as his apprentice. He trained him personally in swordsmanship, strategy, intrigue, and how to be a proper ruler. 

Meanwhile, he poisoned Ravus with his wicked mind, and planted the seeds of ambition in the boy's heart.

He told him of the brutal history of kings fighting for the throne, and the brothers from royal family could even kill each other for seizing the crown. 

He told those histories as bedtime stories, there was a cynical sneer on his face when he was narrating them. His description about the bloody and cruel torture was so vivid, that Ravus could hardly bear to listen. 

It always made Ravus woke up from nightmare, dreaming of he was killed by the executioner over and over again, but he just couldn't die as wish, and his sister and his people were standing there watching him suffered and mocking at him.

Ardyn saw in Ravus the potential of a proper king. He continued to corrupt him, inflame his ambitions, rouse his vicious mind, intended to incite him to killing his sister and take her place.

He told the prince again and again that Ravus, as the firstborn son of Tenebrae royal family, was entitled to the throne, and that Ardyn, as his mentor and friend, would spare no effort to assist him, even offer him Lunafrena's head as sacrifice if he so wished.

Ardyn thought his education would succeed. He was waiting for the day that Ravus and Luna turn out to be enemies. He believed that day would certainly come and also it won't keep him waiting for too long, actually, after Somnus turned against him, Ardyn no longer believed in such things like family at all.

After Ravus and Luna were separated for one and a half years, Ardyn was informed of that Luna had always been keeping in touch with Noctis.

In the international environment of the time, the behavior of a vassal princess who kept company with the royal family of the enemy could even be regarded as a betrayal of Niflheim. 

Luna was placed under house arrest, awaiting the Empire's announcement of her fate.

And Ardyn knew the time he had been looking forward has come.

At the third night after Luna was under arrest, Ravus finally came to Ardyn.

Ardyn ordered his servant to bring Ravus a glass of milk. Unconsciously, the boy fumbled around the edge of the glass, hesitating and saying nothing for a while.

Watching the sight of the young prince's indecision, Ardyn almost trembled with excitement, he could hardly wait to hear Ravus beg him to kill his own sister. 

He was pretty sure Ravus would do that, because he believed he had seen the boy through, he found in him an ambitious soul, a soul full of dissatisfaction with fate. Besides, he knew exactly how Ravus felt about the Caelums, he was sure Luna had enraged her brother. 

However, Ravus disappointed him.

The prince of Tenebrae threw away all his dignity, fell to his knees, and begged the chancellor of Niflheim to release his sister. His beautiful blue eyes turned wet and his voice tight from fighting the tears.

Ardyn froze.

After a period of silence, Ardyn lifted the boy to his feet and dried his tears, and no matter how much he tried to cajole and tempt him, Ravus persisted in his words.

It almost made Ardyn lost his temper.

But gradually, his disappointment and frustration faded, and curiosity took over, Ardyn began to wonder how much Ravus could sacrifice himself for Lunafrena.

So he made a few suggestions. 

He proposed that Ravus join the army and serve as his advocate. 

Without hesitation, Ravus agreed.

Then Ardyn had pushed his luck, he asked Ravus to renounce his Tenebraen identity and become a Niflheim national.

Ravus fell silent, he bit his lips for a while, then agreed.

Ardyn whistled in surprise, after his two requests had been easily met, he had became insatiable.

He grabbed Ravus by his chin, studied that gorgeous young face for a moment. At that time, Ravus felt himself like a slave or a commodity for sale, it made him sick.

Finally, Ardyn shrugged and said:"I'm asking you to be my…, well, please forgive silly old Ardyn, I am not so familiar with those new words…, Oh, I finally got it, would you be my friend with benefits? I don't need tenderness or love, I just need a convenient one who can deal with my sexual needs at any time. It does not have to be you, you're still a child in my eyes, not to mention, you're my precious apprentice. Personally, I have a great plan for you, and you have just disappointed me, but if you insist on rebelling against my will to save your sister, show me you mean it. "

Ravus fell silent, and after a long time, he took a deep breath and began to remove all his clothes with his stiff and trembling fingers.

At that night, Ardyn had taken Ravus by the most brutal way.

There was a pointless indignation burning in Ardyn's heart, he tested Ravus over and over, tried to crack him, yet maybe, unconsciously, in somewhere deep down his heart, he want Ravus to reject all his inducing. However, when it happened, he felt a kind of jealous, and a kind of rage to his own fate.

Ardyn felt like he was played by his destiny like a fool, it fired a flame of fury. He took his wild, senseless anger all out on the pince of Tenebrae.

What Ravus had endured during that night was less a sex than a torture or a humiliation. When Ardyn pressured his thick cock into Ravus' unready hole, the boy began to shiver with pain. His eyes widely opened, he raised his head and let out a silent cry, then he bit his lips. The prince of Tenebrae never cried or begged for any mercy of his so–called pillow partner at that night.

After Ardyn was satisfied, Ravus was allowed to return to his room. While Ravus was cleaning himself, he continued to convince himself that the whole nightmare was just a deal, he paid some inevitable price to save his own flesh and blood, he would do that again if he had to. Ravus knew Luna's life worth it, but he just couldn't stop himself from shivering and silent sobbing.


End file.
